


天使x恶魔

by 吃小饼干的神 (klsy1248)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 原创, 约稿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klsy1248/pseuds/%E5%90%83%E5%B0%8F%E9%A5%BC%E5%B9%B2%E7%9A%84%E7%A5%9E
Summary: 冷漠美貌执着大天使x傲慢爱捉弄人心的魔女，是约稿！原创oc。感谢金主同意放出！
Relationships: 天使x恶魔
Kudos: 1





	天使x恶魔

“那么夫人，最后还有一个问题要向您寻求解答。”  
年轻修士的语气即使面对着和情夫通奸被撞破后杀死丈夫又嫁祸他人，刚刚在众人之前被他的推理揭穿罪行的伯爵夫人也并无区别。谦逊又温和，仿佛无论面前是罪人或圣徒，他的态度都不会有半分转变。  
正因如此出众的风度，以及尚在此之前就令人瞩目的外表，在宴会骚乱之际，不知出身哪个教会的无名修士越众而出，才没有引起贵族与官员们的不满。  
作为主的仆人，他的衣着符合身份，以最粗劣的布料，简朴却洁净。与之违和的是光耀昳丽的容貌——有如神赐，烛光从他的金发流泻向挺秀的肩背，几近刺目，仿佛在向所有来宾炫耀珍爱的宝物。  
假如他和一位主教并肩而立，跪下亲吻他的手的人说不定还要超过主教。因为主教的学识与品德不可知，或者干脆就是买来的也不是稀罕事，但这样圣洁的容光只能出自神对于虔诚的恩典，却是任谁都显而易见的。  
然而他本人却谦卑静默，低垂着眼睛，仿佛这份无可比拟的美貌在他身上成了沉重的负罪感。  
伯爵夫人在最初激动的嘶喊后，突然恢复了仪态，鬓发尚还散乱。她倚靠在一把绒面高背椅上，以歇斯底里后令人悚然的平静，向他颔首示意继续。  
“那一天，您为什么决定在猎场与他会面？”他指的是他们偷情，被在森林中打猎的伯爵发现的那一天，“这并非一贯的约定之处，是什么让您更改了心意？”  
“我遇见了红发的女人。”陷入回忆的罪人缓缓说道，“她对我说，湖畔带刺的野玫瑰开出了花，这是一年仅有一次的机会，因为暑气过后我就要和我丈夫回另一处庄园。”  
“当他追着一头野鹿突然出现时，她的声音就那样在我脑中重复——这是仅有一次的机会。”  
修士礼貌地欠身退下，将舞台让给那些惊魂未定，刚刚理清发生了什么的有地位的人。当他走过因为马厩被挤满，不得不停靠在草坪上的来宾们的马车时，有人自身后喘着气叫住了他。  
“请您等一下——”那是一位提着裙摆匆匆跑下台阶的小淑女，脸颊圆圆的，“那个红发的大姐姐……是魔女吗？”  
她从层叠着蕾丝的袖口掏出一个铁盒，散发出水果和乳酪的甜香。  
“我也见过她，她的长发就像树莓一样鲜红，她还给了我这盒糖——真的很甜，我还可以吃吗？”  
“她毫无疑问是个魔鬼。”他对小女孩说，“但只要你相信的话，这就是糖果。然而但凡有了半点犹疑不决——”修长的手轻轻覆在糖盒上，“这就会变成一盒沉甸甸的石头。因为她就是那样一个生于心之裂隙，又爱捉弄人的恶魔。”  
这番话中有些部分对小孩子过于深奥，所以她只是抱紧了糖盒：“是她让可怕的事情发生的吗？”  
“不是这样的。”年轻修士温和地回答她，“是人自己制造发生在自己身上的事，不管好或者坏。人和命运互相创造。那些人，不是恶魔，而是他们自己的本质和特性召唤了厄运，又以所作所为敞开了房门让它跨进来。”  
“她从来不以魔法或诅咒伤害人，”他说，“不如说她认为那太过无趣和粗暴了。她所做的只是拨弄发条，推动齿轮的第一下，然后就撒手不管。看人心如何像机械装置一样自己运作，吊索式的布景升起，为她搭建出人偶剧的舞台……享受一切依她所想，如失控马车般驶向越来越糟糕的结局。”  
小姑娘听得一知半解：“……那要怎么办？你要去阻止她吗？谁能阻止她呢？”  
“在审判之日到来，天国降临人间之前，没有任何办法能使人心纯洁无瑕，也就没有任何办法能阻止她。”他说，“至于我……只是想捉住她本人而已。”  
  
作为一个恶魔，赫蒂最近心情非常暴躁。  
不，不是什么大事。她的仇家没有找上门来喊打喊杀，魔王陛下没有一时兴起给她安排棘手的任务，天界和地狱的和平更是漫长无聊到了令人心浮气躁的地步。在恶魔中也算得上老资历的她，诞生于人心的裂隙之间——怀疑、嫉妒或是恐惧，然后因此生出恶意的一瞬，原本坚固的心灵就有了缺口，能够轻易被她察觉并侵入，以狡诈的言语拨动人与人之间脆弱的情感丝弦，将命运推向无可挽回的深渊。  
也正因如此，尽管她不长于战斗，却是逃跑的大师。只要她想，任何一个人的心之裂隙都能成为她瞬移的出口。  
无事在身时，她理所当然地游荡在人间找乐子。然而最近，原本悠闲的假期却出现了不和谐的音符。  
一个年轻的修士一直追踪她的行迹，四处探听“红发魔女”的消息。就算她一天内走遍五个国度，还恶趣味地四处播散关于自己的虚假流言，也没给他造成什么实质性的阻碍，他还是总能缓慢而坚定地找到她，追上来。当然，他只是追寻着她现身的消息，从未能真正见到她。作为一个彻头彻尾的恶魔，随手就能碾死的人类也实在谈不上能给她什么困扰。  
就算如此，也已经让她很是不爽。就像是一只跟在自己身后转悠，窥探她生活的飞虫，哪怕无害又渺小，偶尔看到一次也会给原本愉悦的心情打上折扣。  
而且这还确实是个虔诚的信徒。很有礼貌，一举一动都遵守教规，只穿粗布麻衣，吃很少的面包和清水，像是刚从某个与世隔绝的深山修道院里走出来。心坚志纯，没半点漏洞可乘——让一个恶魔看到这样的人类，简直像是逼一个讨厌鱼腥的人去嗅闻腌鲱鱼浓烈恶意的气味。她倒宁愿是个常见的那种脑满肠肥，虚伪浮夸的家伙，至少还能提供她一场有趣的游戏。现在这样不是完全无从下手嘛。  
相持不下一段时间后，脾气不好的恶魔终于被难缠又坚韧的修士折腾掉所有耐心，打算直接把这桩事解决掉。她破天荒地没有在搞完事后就隐去身形，而是等在了不远处废弃的小教堂里。  
修士赶到时，天色已将近傍晚。红发的魔女正随性而不敬地坐在祭坛上，神气又傲慢地注视着他。从教堂的窗洞里，阳光透过铁栅格漏下，被切割成金线般丝丝缕缕洒在她身上。轻薄的黑纱甚至没有完全遮蔽诱人的身体，因此那裸露的双臂和长腿如白雪般熠耀闪光。  
然而就算这样，她也远比任意一个女王或皇后更威严、更令人生畏。  
“说吧，你到底想做什么？”恶魔轻慢地说，“任何一个你的神无能去做的愿望，我都能为你实现——然后就滚，别跟着我了。”  
实现不痛不痒的愿望，打发掉一个人类，然后让他在满足的欣悦后付出加倍的痛苦以偿还。这一套流程她早就驾轻就熟，以至于走起神来，想到晚上要回去看望一位狼狈为奸的朋友。  
正因为对人类有多熟悉就有多轻蔑，她从来就把朋友的劝诫当耳旁风：“别小看人类，不知道多少恶魔在他们手底下吃过苦头，万一你被关进瓶子里，我可不准备蒸干海水去救你。更何况有些家伙看着人模人样，其实人皮下面不知道是什么东西……”  
她也当然没注意到，对方完全不像曾经那些有幸（不幸？）见到她现身的人类一样害怕得浑身发抖，战战兢兢跪在地上，冷静的目光甚至毫不避讳地落在她光裸的长腿，和大敞的胸口上。  
仿佛面前不是一个翻翻手就能碾死他的恶魔，而只是个傲慢又无礼，却令人充满征服欲的女人而已。  
“我别无所求。”站在教堂门口，衣物粗陋，外貌却光耀如神子的修士说，“只是请允许我向您走近三步。”  
作为一个恶魔，赫蒂从未听过如此奇怪的愿望，她惊异地反问：“我可以实现你的一切心愿，你却只提出来这样不知所云的可笑要求？你是想戏耍一个恶魔？”  
“绝非如此，”他说，“虽然简单，这便是我唯一的请求。”  
“你确定？”恶魔问道。  
“我坚持。”  
“那好吧。”赫蒂失去兴趣，不想在这上面多花时间，她挥了挥手，“扫兴啊，我还以为你会有什么有趣的想法呢……过来吧，我应许了。”  
——不要随便答应人类奇怪的请求赫蒂你这个大傻瓜啊啊啊啊！假如她的友人在身边，现在一定会这样扯着她的红发制止她说出那句话，但很可惜她不在。而对于赫蒂而言……这个请求是很奇怪，但她连句为什么都没兴趣问——谁会在意路边一只蚂蚁的想法呢？在力量的绝对压制面前，一切小伎俩都是无用可笑的。  
但是话出口之后，她还是后知后觉地发现了不对劲。  
像是签下了契约一样，她被无形的力量束缚在原地，能随心所欲穿梭空间、逃之夭夭的能力突然消失。  
现在撤回已经来不及了。  
年轻的修士迈出第一步，他的身形倏忽间消融在光芒中。  
耀目却不刺目，没有温度却让人感到温暖，来自天上的圣光突兀地充斥了整片空间。  
赫蒂心中被各种种族的脏话疯狂刷屏。不，伟大的撒旦陛下，千万别是她想的那个人，只要不是他，让她被一个战狂天使揍一顿剥层皮都行——  
第二步。光芒散开了。和行走在人间时使用的化身，那个谦卑、温和、虔诚的修士完全不同，他的本相威严而冷漠，甚至比尚有些人情味的恶魔更高高在上，也比化身来得更加辉耀美丽。而在他背后，展开一双光焰燃烧的巨大羽翼。  
狭小破败的旧教堂变得比教皇的居所还要庄严神圣。因为与皇帝在宫殿中才最威严正好相反，教堂的渺小或伟大，完全取决于其中之人。  
而尘世间又有哪位教皇，比一位真正的天使更尊贵神圣呢？  
第三步。他站到了抓狂的赫蒂面前，逃不掉的恶魔扭过头，不敢直视天使那双仿佛冻结，又仿佛有什么东西在燃烧的银蓝色眼睛。  
漂亮舒展的指节直接握住了她裸露的雪白肩膀，那并不灼人的温度却仿佛烫得她浑身一颤。  
“抓到你了。”  
  
要追溯她作为一个恶魔和某位天使的渊源，还要从很久之前说起。  
如前所述，赫蒂是个在地狱中也数得上号的老资历，但即使如此，出自人心裂隙的她还是诞生于人类始祖被逐出伊甸后，草创时代的过往只得从他人处听闻。当中尤为值得大说特说的，当然就是魔王陛下在天国发动叛乱，又来到地狱的那段传奇。  
就像光和影，当神的光辉普照万物，恶意与邪念也在阴翳处滋生。但此时它们不过是正午的影子，是蜷缩在足下不起眼的一团黑。那时的地狱如同显微镜下的一滴水，混乱，又渺小得不值一提。不知该说幸抑或是不幸，这样的时间并未持续多久。  
地狱古老的原住民无不对那一天津津乐道：吞噬同类的、游荡荒野的、藏进岩缝瑟瑟发抖的，无论谁都若有所觉地停下一切。魔鬼能望穿重重阻隔的双眼看到天宇摇动，群星乱坠，一如天国射向地狱的箭镞。  
那些天体并不像陨石般砸出大坑，燃起灾火，而是直直地穿过大地，如同落日没入大海。因为它并无形体，仅仅是一团能量和意志的集合——那落星即是一个个堕落的天使。  
而即使在这密如雨幕的流光中，也没有人会因此而分神，注意不到那自天穹坠落的金星。它的光耀曾是如此的夺目，拂晓时最后一个离开夜幕，几欲与日月分辉，象征着在天国也不可一世的权柄。  
在地狱的炎湖上，曾身披超然之光，高居群星之上的那位大天使从坠落之处走出，此后他将失去晨星之名，被众口呼为万恶之源、魔王或是敌基督。  
但是和其他堕入地狱就失去光彩，变得尘灰般黯淡的堕天使不同，他依旧光辉夺目，好似随时都会振翅重归天国。仿佛即使身为罪魁祸首，事到如今他仍旧最蒙造物殊爱。  
……不，说得更确切些，是仿佛唯有他的荣光并非来自神的赐予，而纯粹发于自身。  
“这就是我舍弃天堂的一切所换来的吗？”  
他居高临下，放眼望去，他的左手边腾烧着以硫磺为燃料的乌青色火浪，右手边是巨口般望不见底的黝黑深渊，面前展开的灰色原野一无所有，空洞而阴沉。而他的同僚和伙伴，无数的忠心追随者，天国三分之一的星辰如今则成了残兵败将，相互挨靠着倒伏在这皲裂的荒原上，天使的羽翼像凋敝的睡莲般无力垂下。  
在天国，他们曾经尽享天赐之福，如今却因追随他犯下罪过而从永恒的光辉中堕落，折锐摧矜一至于此。但他们目光中的勇气和信任从未改变，仿佛野火烧遍的山上不倒的柏木，虽然焦枯，却仍然忠诚地挺立着。  
“好极了。”他们全心崇敬的王者说，他的声音一如既往，有着令人着魔的魅力，仿佛眼前的荒芜，正是怀蕴无限可能的乐园，“我所择出的道路，即使是地狱，岂不也比不得自由的天国胜过百倍。”  
  
……帅不帅？帅爆了有没有！  
赫蒂从第一次听到就向往不已。她生来是个适合在敌后战场搞挑拨离间的非战斗役，当战场从光与暗的挥刃相向，转移到人心善与恶的拉锯后，她非但见到心中偶像魔王陛下，还独当一面，所到之处无不掀起背叛、欺骗和混乱，成为了声名在外的大恶魔。  
但那时她也就只能听着传说满怀憧憬，在地狱只混得比上不足，比下有余，算个普通的恶魔领主，对天使满怀好奇。可惜她既没和真天使交过几次手，地狱的堕天使又都很忙。而她有一点特别符合人间传说中恶魔的形象——很容易无聊。  
事实证明，复杂的故事往往开始于看似微不足道的引子。正因如此，当她在地狱意外发现一个本不该出现于此的小天使时，兴致勃勃地把他抓了回去。当时他正像只落单的，在森林深处的湖上徘徊的白天鹅。  
这里的“小天使”，不是指人间圣母像旁吹号的胖娃娃，而是力量尚不完全的未成年，看上去大约人类外表十六七岁。称呼为“他”也有些偏颇。因为天使只为执行神之意旨而存在，是赤裸洁白的主的孩子，在产生特殊的“意识”之前，身上没有任何两性性征。  
但这点特殊之处并未对他的容貌有半分减损。  
在这个雌雄莫辨的美丽存在身上，女性的柔美和男性的俊秀令人难以取舍，分不出哪个成分更多一点。将其视为“少年”，不过是她出于对灵魂本能般的敏感所下的判断。  
赫蒂所有的收藏都在年少的天使面前黯然失色。量之过多的光彩仿佛流水溢出，轻而易举地充盈了整个房间。和成年后日轮般的光耀昳丽不同，他现在更像是朦胧的月冕，隔了层一吹即散的水泽轻雾。  
即使始终不动不语，他的存在也如此之强烈，仿佛吞食黑暗般成为唯一的光源。  
唯一的问题也正在于此。天使既无欲求，也无情感。那双银蓝色的眼睛非常漂亮，但她敢说哪怕一块切割精巧的宝石放在恰当的灯光下，都会显得更有感情些。  
作为恶魔，赫蒂曾见过太多鲜活的灵魂，相衬托下，天使只不过是一具美丽却无趣的空壳。  
即使用手指触碰他的脸颊或是金发，也不会给出任何反应，安静漠然得如同人偶。似乎在明白打不过她之后就封闭五感，彻底忽视她的存在。  
所以人类到底是怎么想的？恶魔腹诽，和这种无聊的家伙相比，难道不是我们地狱来客更加亲切随和吗？  
不过，很快她的想法就改变了。  
原本只是和往常一样无聊时随手去玩新藏品手感很好的漂亮羽毛，碰到翅膀上缘时，忽然翅膀敏感地一抖，接着向后猛地一掀将她作乱的手甩开。  
——诶？  
少年天使盯着雪白的翅膀尖儿，像是不明白它怎么会自己动起来似的。  
赫蒂恶作剧的兴趣一下子就来了。和她自己被碰到角和尾巴一样，覆盖在羽毛下，舒展开漂亮曲线的翼骨分外敏感。尤其是脊背和翅膀根部交接的那一小块。  
原来也不是完全没有感觉的嘛。她还真就以为天使是空心的人偶呢。  
“不觉得很有趣吗？”赫蒂兴致勃勃地对她的仆从、友人、领地大管家，一位哪怕仅剩一具雪白干净的骨架，都能看出纤细秀美的少女死亡骑士说道。  
“天使在萌生‘意识’之前都是无性别的，你说如果我诱惑了他，这个小天使最后会成为男性还是女性呢？”  
对主人近日在新玩具上给予太多关注而担忧的管家发现自己纯属杞人忧天。  
“您的乐趣总能得到满足的。”她说。  
她的主人确实是个不折不扣的恶魔。  
然而赫蒂的计划完全不像想象中那么顺遂。哪怕现在她一向翅膀伸出手，就会被扇动着打掉，其他大多数时间他还是油盐不进。她每天绕着他转，又无功而返，于是某天看不下去的死亡骑士提醒了她：  
“您看，他目前是您的俘虏，大人。您完全可以直接做您想做的，不必像这样绕弯子。”  
这个馊主意直接导致接下来一连串意外的展开。从某个改变事态进程的角度看，管家简直比她这个恶魔还恶魔。  
尽管不是魅魔，时常往来人间国度的赫蒂对这档事也并不陌生，当然也没多热衷。相比之下还是让召唤她的人类的愿望以恶意的方式实现，或是三言两语改变一个家族的命运更令她觉得有趣。  
但这并不妨碍她回忆着曾在床帷间听到过的那些玫瑰色的呻吟，以旁人看来说不定还很熟练风流的架势，去解他身上穿过地狱的浓烟也未被燎黑的白袍。  
红发有如燃烧般从她雪白圆润的肩头流下，她头上有着山羊的双角，如同黝黑的精铁铸成，使人一望即知其邪恶的本质。但除此以外，如果她想的话，恶魔轻薄装束下纤细的躯体足以令任何看到的人热血沸腾——哪怕下一刻就将失去一切。  
她伸出的双臂洁白无暇，透出健康的红晕，像是夕照下凝结的乳脂，看上去那样柔软无害，却可以轻易扼死一头狮子。而从锁骨游走到下颌，又骤然拂到耳根的吻那么温润可爱，让人忍不住心砰砰跳着期待它的下一次落点，又有谁会破坏气氛地在此时去想这唇舌曾经几次挑拨起国家间经年的战争呢？  
此时她并不知道，对方已经会每天期待她的到来。  
缺乏情感反而让理性更澄澈明透，纤毫毕现。连睫毛都会碰到的距离，他看得非常清楚，即使是在挑逗时，那双眼睛也不含肉欲，也不像其他恶魔那样满溢对灵魂的贪婪。  
……只是充斥着对无聊的厌倦，想看看他会如何反应，怎样都好，让她觉得有趣就行。  
哪怕明知如此，也没能阻挡住他一日日更加渴望见到她。  
或许是恶魔本就象征堕落，在诱惑面前，天使和人类的始祖并无区别。当然，他们是圣善的，但连虔诚和圣洁也不能作为盾牌，否则为何连拂晓金星都自天而坠？  
……又或许并不能归于恶魔的罪孽，而是他自身的动摇。因为她如此生机勃勃，使得他此前高居的天国仿佛无声无味，干涸了一切色彩。  
就像此时，拂过来的身体柔软又温热，气息鲜润而甜美，假如他曾见过，大概会形容为春天森林里的野樱桃。就算他难以找出言辞形容此刻的感受，也知道自己很想抱住她，埋在她颈间深深地吸气。或是将她抱得更紧，仿若像那对人类的始祖，把她变回肋骨嵌回胸腔中。  
每当这种想法自心中浮现，其频率从偶尔渐渐增多到令人辗转难眠，他身上就掠过一阵未得其名的焦灼和痛楚。像是用刚跳起火苗的火柴轻巧而迅捷地划过某些部位。  
他并非不知道将会发生什么。  
赫蒂的动作被突兀地打断了。她原本停在锁骨处漂亮的小窝上，隔着薄薄的皮肤舔咬。就像翅膀上缘展开的翼骨，这种地方他的反应总是格外明显。滑落的长发垂到手背，在动作间纠缠到一起，被她不耐烦地甩开。碰到他放在一边没有动作的手，又顺便握了上去。  
相当漫不经心地用柔嫩的指节去磨蹭他紧攥的指缝，把原本象征决心般并拢的指间顶开，再用自己的手指插进去密密嵌合，像是拼图般把交错的缺口重新补回。  
在十指交扣的一瞬间，她被强而有力地回握了。甚至是猛力地将跨坐在他身上的恶魔往下拽。另一边的手肘也被抓住，然后她的视野陡然一转。  
赫蒂眨眨眼，没想明白自己怎么突然就被压在了下面。  
以压制姿态撑在她上面的人看上去甚至比她更不好受。潮红如同戏谑涂抹的胭脂，从冷白的颈项浸到面颊，而汗水顺下颌滴落。不单紧紧地皱着眉，连喘息声听来都低哑了许多……乍一看简直是被她给欺负了的样子。  
赫蒂挣了挣被束缚的手，对方一点放开的意思都没有。好吧，好吧，她在心里想，美人总是有特权的，何况他美得又格外动人些。  
“你要对我做什么？”年轻的，在赫蒂看来甚至都有些稚嫩的少年天使喘息着问道，他看起来相当难受，像是正在和某种无形的存在作斗争，但他的眼睛定定地看着她。  
是的，他的眼睛亮得惊人。现在就连最愚蠢的傻瓜都不会把什么劳什子的宝石拿出来和它们相提并论。  
赫蒂摆出无辜者的表情。她用好不容易抽出来的手软绵绵地勾上他的侧颈：“不管是什么，看你的反应，我们已经达成共识了不是吗？”  
回应她的是一个急促又青涩的吻。赫蒂揽着他的手微微一僵，原本单薄的肩膀，就在她触摸下结实强健起来。她有点不敢置信地捏了捏，漂亮的喉结凸起来顶着她的掌心。  
喂喂，这进度也走太快了吧？  
扣着她的手臂力量明显大了很多，赫蒂被摁进柔软的床褥间，连动一动都很艰难。纤细美丽的少年如同玫瑰花苞，压在她身上低吟着难受似的徐徐打开。显露出的面容脱胎于此前的雌雄莫辨，却又截然不同，就像是三棱镜稍稍调整角度，折射的阳光就明璨了数倍都不止。  
……这可不是她原本想的展开。赫蒂身上的黑纱在翻滚纠缠中掀上去，他的身体又正好卡在她双腿之间。细腻的腿根贴着他赤裸的下腹，那里从原本未成熟的光润平滑浮现出鲜明的棱角。小腹再往下一点，有什么东西抵住了她。  
喂喂，明明之前还是一副圣像般不可侵犯的凛然样子吧。赫蒂腹诽着想要推开他起身，开什么玩笑，被一个自己抓回来的俘虏压在身下做了，她不是把恶魔的脸都丢尽了？  
弓起腰的动作让她腿心柔嫩的部位正好和那根抵着她的东西弯翘的头部相吻合，简直烫得她浑身一缩。  
直到这时她才从被突然反过来摁住的茫然中反应过来。天使身上的温度完全不正常，就像火焰在他的血液里燃烧，连骨骼都哔剥作响。尤其是下面那个分化后出现的器官，只要想一下要塞进自己的私处就让她头皮发麻，打起退堂鼓。她是来找乐子，又不是找罪受的。  
然后，就在那张赫蒂一直很喜欢，有着华美的顶盖，厚重的帷幔，床头雕刻了魔鬼骇人的形貌和地狱种种惨象，镶嵌着细小的黑曜石和血滴般的红宝石的四柱床上，她的挣扎和声音突然被隔绝了。  
覆压在她身上，皱着眉低垂眼睫，面颊熏染着玫瑰色的天使展开了翅膀。那双翅膀的变化甚至比他的面容还大。原本它如同真正的鸟儿般，羽毛如砂糖般细腻、绵密而洁白，又像云朵般轻盈和柔软。而现在双翼的骨架上取而代之的是燃烧流动的光焰，半透明的金色就像融化流动的琥珀。  
幸而那不是真的火焰，否则赫蒂觉得她会被无处不在的高温烤死。就算如此，肌肤紧贴之处还是源源不断地传来炽热，光焰有如实质，像是将她囚禁在一方小小的牢笼中。  
一切来得太突然，赫蒂瞠目结舌。在同等级的恶魔当中她真的是个战五渣，渣到了现在会手足无措的地步。眼睁睁看着原本就凌乱单薄的衣服被看样子烧得头脑昏沉的天使剥了下去。  
当她以化身行走人间时，不识真身的凡人有时会对她议论纷纷，她听过那些掩在羽扇后的贵族小姐窃窃私语，说她的胸太大，腰又那么细，就像个梨子，看着就怪里怪气。她当然不会在意这种事情，但她脱去衣物的身体也确实符合这个带着讽刺和嫉妒的描述。漂亮的乳肉尽管一露出来就被含了进去，勾人的柔软弧度还是令人难以自持。  
赫蒂的眉毛都紧紧拧在了一起，见鬼了——虽然她自己就是个魔鬼吧。但这种不正常温度的湿热口腔很难说是享受还是煎熬，敏感娇气的桃粉色乳尖仿佛要被烫坏掉，又似乎在不堪承受的威逼后转变为快感。  
刺激太强烈，她的尾巴尖都翘起来，磨蹭着刮破了顺滑的丝绸，然后不幸被发现了它的手一把捏住。她自己感觉天使被碰翅膀根儿和她被捏尾巴差不离，其实她的反应要没面子得多。恶魔的尾巴像有自己生命的一样扭动，尖尖的末端激烈地一通乱摇。  
那条小尾巴闪动着暗沉沉的乌光，像蛇一样布满细密的鳞片，还在逆着刮过掌心时带来一阵酥痒。  
被她诱惑得进入成年的天使与冷淡外表不符，再次亲吻她，湿润又热情的舌肉互相舔舐，停下时赫蒂也脸红起来微微喘息。近在咫尺的银蓝色中含着水光，显示出这双美丽的眼睛的主人也是如此沉浸在亲吻之中。  
……虽然似乎有些偏离轨道，但就这么顺势来一发好像也挺不错的？  
她已经动摇着准备迎合他的动作，带着炽热温度的手却不需要她的配合一般自作主张打开她的腿。手一碰就是一片细腻软嫩，腿心以美妙的湿润感迎接他。手指擦过花核，因为那处不一样的肿硬而捏住揉了揉。  
赫蒂猛地弓起腰一颤，急喘一口气，双手大力去推他的肩膀。  
刚才那一瞬的感觉简直像火燎或烈酒，又疼又辣，酥热从一点流遍全身。她感觉不太对劲，这么下去事态非失控不可。挣动的力气大了些，手臂就被紧紧格住，恶魔轻慢又易怒的气性上来，她低声念动恶咒——于人类足以致死，但对一个天使只是让他吃点苦头。  
突然被扯动的尾巴打断了她，这条带小尖刺的黑尾巴从脊椎骨的尾端伸出，敏感得一碰就要颤一下，被这样粗暴拽住更是从腰杆到臀缝都软得发麻。  
然后她直接被揪着尾巴翻了个面，整张脸被摁进柔软的枕头里，纤细的颈被单掌扼住，每次呼吸喉间都能感受到钳制，手指按着她的颈侧抚摸，薄薄的皮肤下是鲜活的搏动。  
她绷紧的脊背白皙光洁，肩胛到侧腰却描画般显露出诡异的魔纹，颜色黑得发紫。和浮于表面的纹身不同，这些纹路仿佛是自内部生长出的藤蔓在肌肤下游走，如同过深的颜料渗到纸的背面。  
甚至比手指和口腔还灼热的性器抵在她后腰上，先是用细嫩的肌肤让她感受硬度和形状，然后饱满的头部压过她后背的魔纹，滑入臀缝又一下子挤进她跨开的腿根间，不知何时已经湿腻的花穴里。  
这绝对是她印象最深刻的一次。天不怕地不怕的魔女甚至想到了人间对被抓到的“恶魔”的一种处决——用烧红的火钳贯穿心脏。  
……当然这么说是有些夸张了，事实上疼痛和热度都远没到那个丧心病狂的地步，但柔嫩的内壁还是立刻娇气地紧缩起来，直到伴随着满当当的酸胀被完全撑开。充盈黏腻的水液让人觉得是莹白粉嫩的私处像棉花糖一样融化了，在性器进出时拉出甜软的糖丝。  
赫蒂这才从枕头中仰起脸，身后一下重过一下的顶撞又威逼她紧揪着顶盖垂下的穗子喘息。  
腿间的挺动让她的腰背随之抖颤，丰盈圆润的乳球也一下下被迫摩擦床褥。最好的丝绸和乳尖相比都粗糙不堪，并且很快就带来陌生的火辣。救下它们的是原本扼住她细颈的手，又软又弹的乳肉任由揉捏，满满地托在掌上，逃开丝绸的乳尖现在开始用柔嫩的敏感点去刮蹭掌心的纹路。  
从那张被重重帷幔围成秘密空间的床上，传出交合的低喘和动情时淫靡的水音，仿佛还能听到展翅和羽翼拍打。是那种体型优美庞大的鸟类在兴奋时不断频繁振翅的声音，比如求偶的天鹅或是捕猎成功的鹰。只要听羽毛舒展摩擦和拍打送出的气流声，就不难想象那翅膀是多么宽大且有力。  
赫蒂咬着自己的枕头，鼻息中还是压抑不住地轻哼出声。她感觉自己快要在连续不断，仿佛非逼得她神智涣散的酥热中融化解体了。  
最要命的是她自己的翅膀也因为太舒服收不住了。和天使那样轻轻一拍就能托起身躯的羽翼不同，更像蝙蝠，不到一臂长。延伸的爪子和指骨间是薄而韧的黑色翼膜，捏住那一层膜能舒服得她像猫一样拱起背小声哼唧。更别提先用柔润的嘴唇抿住磨蹭，再伸出炽热的舌尖一下下舔舐了。  
那条尾巴的待遇也是凄凄惨惨，不知怎么就缠上他的手腕，不时被粗暴地揪扯一下让她把后臀抬得更高，这时候箭头状的尾巴尖反而会兴奋地乱摇。  
窄小生嫩的甬道被一遍遍贯穿，异样的热度即使反复含住这么多次也还是习惯不了，下腹被来回翻搅出湿腻的水潮，仿佛整个人都要被撑开或是撕碎吞掉。最后直插到底，在本来就更加敏感的内腔注入浊液。  
没过一会，振翅声又响了起来。  
……总之，这真是赫蒂作为一个恶魔生涯中最难忘的一次，并且第二天收获了一只大天使。  
“你技术真的不算好，”赫蒂说，她连翅膀都透着酸疼，一时半会收不起来，“和之前相比……不，我没做过，别不相信，没和喜欢的人做都不算。”  
她略一偏头，恶魔黑铁般的尖角挨着天使耀眼轻透如晨光的金发：“但我有点想把你算进去。”  
“我不相信。”美貌却依旧冷漠的天使说，“你甚至没有问过我的名字，赫蒂。”  
“……当然是因为城堡里只有你一个，称呼‘我的天使’岂不是比名字更动听吗？”  
  
——兰斯卡。之后赫蒂还是知道了天使的名字。当然她此前不问没什么委婉的理由，只是把他当做一个新到手的玩具，羽毛如钻石，比她的所有收藏都更光辉璀璨的鸟儿。而她为此已经吃到教训了。  
以人间的定义来说，他们像恋人一样相处。恶魔的领地流传说他们的领主捕获了天使，却又被对方的美丽所俘虏。赫蒂有时心血来潮，会缠着他询问天国的种种，生长着不凋花的乐土，琥珀色的欢乐之河，还有黄金竖琴伴奏下众天使齐声合唱的圣歌。还有如今的魔王，曾经的拂晓之星尚在天上时有怎样的逸事。  
通常，兰斯卡这时候并不会理她。无聊又生气的赫蒂会跑去人间一趟，恶作剧总能让她心情好起来。  
当她回到城堡的时候——地狱曾是一片混沌荒芜，但自从路西法堕落后，新的秩序与城邦在此建立。赫蒂时常往来于人间的国度，于是她的城堡也不像许多传说中所描述的那样恐怖阴森。花瓣如丝绒般的玫瑰开遍庭园，是假的，但幻景照样绮丽，香气又无比清澈甘美，令人心旷神怡。每当这时，她的天使就在玫瑰园中等待她。  
那些玫瑰曾拂过她光裸的脊背，听过她动情的喘息。直到某个和往常没什么不一样的日子，她对兰斯卡说：“也该到你回归天上的日子了吧？”  
“毕竟我已经感到厌倦了。”  
——回忆一下，当时她真的厌倦了吗？还是喜新厌旧，总觉得还会得到更好的呢？或者说只因为她是个恶魔，任性又傲慢，罪孽与生俱来，做下什么都理所应当。  
那时兰斯卡的眼神她现在也忘不掉。过于纯粹，毫无杂质以致接近冷酷的银蓝色，像是溺水之人向上望去，所见的交叠的湖水与天空。  
结果是完全出乎意料的。她以为兰斯卡会不发一言地展开燃烧光焰的翅膀，甚至都不看她一眼地离开。毕竟这么久下来，他并没有一点要堕落的迹象。然而他们因为这件事打了一架，拆了她的整个城堡——这让她后来心疼得不行。连她自己都差点要被装进黄金鸟笼里让他拎走，这笼子还是她刚带回兰斯卡时准备收藏小天使用的。  
最后出手介入的是魔王陛下，她被狼狈地带了回来，兰斯卡则被遣回了天国。  
“做得好，你往后都不会再无聊了，赫蒂。”王座上的堕天使以温柔又仿佛有魔力的声音悠然说道，他本身确实胜过一切夸张的赞颂，“他会想尽一切方法抓住你，如果你像这次一样脱逃，他会再设下陷阱，摆上饵食，反复如此，直到你落入囚牢的那一天。”  
  
这直接导致赫蒂接下来有段时间怂得窝在重建中的城堡里不敢去人间。然而她的天赋在这种情况下实在很好用——成功跑掉几次后，她就大摇大摆，肆无忌惮起来。  
松懈的结果就是现在这样。面前是她最怕碰到的，化身为凡人引诱她应许愿望的兰斯卡，美貌的大天使眼睛里仿佛就写着“你完蛋了”。  
赫蒂深深地叹了一口气，平时都是她使别人这样叹气的。在被金红光焰的大翅膀裹住之前，她争分夺秒地说：“我的天使，我最爱的兰斯卡，假如我自己钻进笼子里，镣铐可以减去吗——我是说假如有的话。”  
太阳落山了，天使降临的光辉散去，只剩下那座废弃的小教堂平静又无人所知地伫立在原地。  
回应她的是一个吻和一句“不行”。  
“……不行你还吻得这么温柔干什么啊！”


End file.
